


Last Words

by TeraKaren



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Lisa Snart Mentioned, canon character death, implied suicide, post episode 1x16 Legendary, self destructive behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6934459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeraKaren/pseuds/TeraKaren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard Snart was far from a fool. Those were last words if he’d ever heard them. Post episode 1x16 Legendary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Words

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't expected to write this. My first fic for Legends of Tomorrow!

_Yeah, I got it_

Leonard watched Mick leave for most likely the last time. Watched the way the light tinted his skin red and set a glow around the shadows of his back. Watched until he could only see the top of his head disappear behind a door.

He wanted a last image of him, and that completely uncharacteristic exchange of words couldn’t be it. Watching him leave would have to do.

Leonard Snart was far from a fool. Those were last words if he’d ever heard them, though admittedly he didn’t hear last words often. His normal MO usually involved killing before the poor sucker knew what was coming to them.

Though Mick’s blatant display of sentimentality was unexpected, this being the end was less so. Mick Rory wanted nothing more than to watch the world burn, but Leonard knew that he’d settle for watching a house burn as long as he burned with it. It was only a matter of time before the flame caught up with ol’ Mick and really, neither one of them had expected to live as long as they had. It made Leonard feel a bit invincible having done the impossible, but it made Mick even more of a ticking time bomb. 

He’d thought the warehouse had been it. Being pissed off at Mick ruining the job and nearly burning both of them alive had made it easier to let go of Mick for that final time, but it hadn’t stuck. Again. And they were both still alive, but not for much longer it seemed.

He’d left that bar, gotten a bottle of whiskey, called Lisa, and the next night the two of them sat on the roof of the tallest building in Central City with a police scanner handy and looked for the biggest fire in the city.

It didn’t happen that night or the next and he wondered if Mick had gone and done himself in somewhere Leonard would never find. He was more angry at the thought than he thought he’d be.

He’d found out that Mick had not given Lisa the courtesy of a veiled goodbye. She knew less than Leonard about that particular darkness inside of Mick, but she had known, and he really hadn’t liked the haunted look in her eyes that night on the roof. Mick had denied them both the closure of a confirmed death and that drove him to obsession. He reached out his resources as far as they went, outside of Central City, outside of the US, and he searched for any word of Mick.

It was only a day before he was set to jack an armored car for the Kahndaq Dynasty Diamond that he found out that Mick was alive and holed in a motel just outside of Keystone. He was angry, but it was a familiar angry, not the gnawing one that he refused to examine as one worsened by grief. The familiar anger was much easier to deal with and he knew it would pass as it always did with his crime partner.

What really bothered him was that he had been sure that Mick wouldn’t have said what he had in that bar if he didn’t think he’d never see him again. Mick wasn’t a sentimental man, a quality Leonard had always appreciated. If Mick thought there was a chance they’d ever cross paths again then those words would never have even been a thought to him, and a lifetime of being in each other’s sphere’s made it unlikely that they’d _never_ cross paths. Especially when Leonard had plans for him.

Leonard had seen that heat gun and knew he would be giving it to Mick. After his encounter with The Flash and getting the name Captain Cold, he’d already formed a plan to get Mick in on this Infamy. Mick was never one for greater purpose, but the Flash was a real life hero with superpowers and he’d need supervillians to be a pain in his ass. I’d be fun, and nobody was more fun to commit crime with than Mick.

It was apparent that the Mick in that motel was different than when he’d last seen him and not just physically from the burns. He kept on spouting on about how the flames in the warehouse had transformed him. Mick had always been a force of nature, forceful and unapologetic, but a manic look in his eyes surfaced frequently and Leonard despaired that Mick had somehow gotten more unstable. It didn’t stop Leonard from working with him though and it only made his excitement rise at the thrilled look in Mick’s eyes when he saw the heat gun.

Neither one of them mentioned the bar or the talk of heroes again. Lisa did knee Mick in the balls after she broke them out of prison transport though.

It wasn’t until waking up on a roof to Rip Hunter’s dramatics, stepping onto an actual time ship, and watching Mick get drinks in a bar in the 70’s that it occurred to him that it was possible that the Mick he’d seen in that bar years ago could be a future version of Mick, with a time ship and without him. It occurred to him that he might not make it back from this little trip through time. It made too much sense. He wouldn’t let that happen.

During their whole romp through time to take out Vandal Savage, he’d had moments where he thought he’d succeeded in avoiding his possible death: When he’d given his father the emerald that was supposed to change the timeline, when Mick swore that Leonard would never be a hero before he’d been marooned, when Chronos’ existence proved that he would never matter enough to Mick to be his hero.

There were, however, two times that he’d thought that it was the end for him, but Ray would never let him get shot for something a trivial as saving the future from nuclear destruction, and Chronos hadn’t claimed his life when he’d offered it to satisfy Mick’s revenge.

Still, the memory of Mick meeting him in that bar never left him. If it was still there then there was a good chance that it was still going to happen.

When the moment came, it was so obvious that he nearly rolled his eyes. Rip was always saying that “time wants to happen” and here he was, about to die so Mick wouldn’t have to and to keep the Time Masters from manipulating his team. Textbook hero shit.

He wasn’t sure if Mick would ever forgive him, despite his plea. Lisa sure wouldn’t. She may even tell The Flash what happened just to see him say ‘told you so’ because she knew how much Leonard would have hated that.

Still, as he stood with his arms in the Oculus, the memory was still there.

_You’re the best guy I ever knew. You may not think you’re a hero, but you’re a hero to me. You got that?_

Mick’s last words to him. At least now he knew for sure that he’d spoken them to Leonard for this moment. And hell, these were his last moments so he let himself feel pride at being his oldest friend and trusted partner’s hero, the boy who’d saved him and the man who’d always stood up for him. 

The words felt more fitting now than they did then and he found it was easy now for that future Mick at the bar to be the last image he had of him, not his unconscious body being dragged away by Sara. Leonard would be mourned and he would be remembered well by the people who mattered. It was more than he'd thought he'd ever get.

The feeling more than sweetened the joy he got at being able to stick it to the Time Masters.


End file.
